What If
by disfordanielle
Summary: What if Shannon and Jack had met at the hospital the day her father died? And what if they hadnt remembered it until now? Jack and Shannon confide in each other. Set early Season 2, oneshot. Pleeease R and R!


**What If**

Jack was standing by the large fire the survivors on the beach kept burning and was thinking about all the events of the past couple of days. Finding the hatch, the Orientation video…Jack sighed. Then he noticed Shannon sitting on the beach, staring out to the ocean.

------------FLASHBACK-----------------------

Jack exited the hospital slowly, pushing his hands through his hair. It had been a long day. Glancing to one side, he noticed a blonde girl, probably in her late teens and realised it was the daughter of the man in the ER, the one he couldn't save. He had seen her earlier, with another woman, most probably her mother. He had brushed past quickly, not wanting to face them when he knew he had the choice to save the man they loved and he didn't take it- he instead chose to save the younger woman, who was also in the fatal car crash. Jack was a doctor, and he knew this happened every day. He couldn't save them both- he had to make a decision. But nothing, nothing would ever make those decisions easier.

The girl looked so alone, sitting on a bench outside the hospital. Jack wanted to leave, to put it all behind him but he found he couldn't. Although still slightly reluctant, he walked over to the bench, and sat down next to her. She wiped a tear from her face, and managed a slight smile.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Jack said, with a chuckle.

The girl looked him up and down.

"Yeah…. It is." she laughed. It didn't last long however, she quickly became quiet again. She had just lost her father, and Jack understood she was probably feeling bad about laughing.

"I'm sorry about your father. I was in the ER when he was brought in." Jack said softly.

The girl sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her face.

Jack handed her a tissue and she took it gratefully, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Hey, its fine. Is your mother still inside?"

"Step. Sabrina's my step-mother." she answered quickly. "Shes still in with….I just had to get out of there."

Jack nodded, watching the cars drive past with their headlights beaming onto the dark and busy street.

A few minutes later, the girl spoke again.

"I'm Shannon." she said, holding out her hand.

Jack shook it firmly. "Jack."

"So, Shannon – are you a dancer?" he asked, gesturing to the dance costume she wore under her jumper.

"I teach ballet classes, for little kids." Shannon replied. At that moment, Sabrina walked briskly out of the hospital doors. She spotted them sitting together, than gave Jack a small smile, and shot Shannon a disapproving look. Jack could tell even from where he was sitting that Shannon's stepmother had also been crying.

"Come on Shannon. We're going now." she said, moving towards the car-park.

Shannon sighed and rose from the seat.

Jack patted her on the shoulder. 'It'll be ok." he assured her.

"Shannon!" Sabrina's voice was loud in the misty night.

Shannon darted over to the carpark. "It was nice meeting you Jack!" she called.

-------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------

Jack did a double-take and refocused his eyes to the girl sitting alone on the beach in front of him. Why hadnt he thought of it before? How could he have not remembered? He had a lot on his mind, but still. He wondered if she remembered. There had always been something about Shannon….he could never quite place it but he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

Jack jogged over to her, and sat down. She was looking down, playing with the sand in front of her.

"Hi Jack." she said, looking up with a surprised expression.

"So, do you still teach those dance classes?" he asked.

Shannon looked up, shocked. She stared at him for a few moments, the confused look on her face turning to a smile.

"Jack…..the doctor at St. Sebastians…I knew there was something about you….how could I have forgotten?" she exclaimed.

"Your…hair is shorter," she added, laughing.

Jack chuckled. He had to tell her now, he might not get another chance.

"Shannon….that day…in the ER when your father was brought in, so was a young woman who was also in the car crash. Some other doctors were trying to revive your father, and I was with the woman. Your father needed to be incubated, and I was the only one who could do that….but the woman needed my help as well. They were both dying, and I needed to make a decision. A few minutes later, your father died. I'm so, so sorry." Jack said, his voice full of emotion.

"My father died as well, in Sydney- I was on the plane, bringing his coffin back. I'm sorry I didn't save your father, Shannon." Jack finished. His dark eyes regarded her heavily and tears threatened to leak out as he thought about how he had let her down twice- with her father and Boone.

"You would have saved him if you could. I know that." Shannon was once again staring at the ocean, tears escaping her eyes.

"How did your father die?" she asked.

Jack had to admit, Shannon was the last person he expected to confide in….but somehow it just felt right.

"It was a heart attack, he had been drinking heavily. It was my fault. I ratted him out of his job. He was a doctor too, but he had been drunk in a surgery and the girl he was operating on died because of it. I couldn't lie for him, it wasn't right.Then he lost control of his life. He was out of a job, no longer respected and he was always drinking. Not long after that, he left for Australia."

Shannon looked slightly taken-aback that he had confided this in her.

"You had to do the right thing. I don't think I would have been able to do that."

"I think you are stronger than you know." Jack said to her, and he could tell by her eyes that she was touched.

"Thankyou." she said, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Shannon." Sayid's voice called, coming up behind them.

"I'd better get back to the hatch now, anyway." Jack told Shannon, standing up.

He gave her a warm smile, and nodded at Sayid.

"Bye Jack." she called as he walked up the beach. He turned and gave her a slight wave, before continuing on his way.

** XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**A/N- Ok, just another one-shot. Jack and Shannon are my fav characters and unfortunately we didn't really see them interact much on the island before she died. Anyway I hope you liked this, I enjoyed writing it! Please read it and let me know what you think. All reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
